


Храм

by Little_Gold



Category: Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist, The Exorcist (1973), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: AU, Action, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Psychology, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Gold/pseuds/Little_Gold
Summary: Пути Господа неисповедимы - Маркус знал это лучше многих. И следовал им безропотно и без сомнений даже когда казалось, что свою веру он потерял. Теперь божественная воля вела Маркуса на поиски похороненного в песках древнего храма.





	1. Chapter 1

Небольшая кофейня через улицу от рынка Хан аль-Халили была забита туристами. Местные шумно что-то обсуждали, потягивая приторный кофе из крошечных фарфоровых чашек в ажурных металлических подстаканниках, туристы бесконечно щелкали камерами, фотографируя, казалось, каждый дюйм помещения — лучшего места для встречи не придумаешь. На двух беседующих белых тут никто не обратит внимания. Питер посмотрел на часы  — клиент опаздывал и это начинало нервировать. За пятнадцать лет, которые он провел в аду из невообразимой жары, песка и пыли, он смирился со всем, но рынки до сих пор вызывали в нём какое-то внутреннее отвращение. Здесь всегда было слишком шумно и слишком людно, а мешанина запахов сбивала с ног. 

Вздохнув, Питер откинулся на спинку кованого стула. Накануне ему позвонил друг, которому он давным-давно задолжал услугу. И долг, к огорчению Питера, был не из тех, о которых можно было забыть. Озвученные условия были мутными — помочь одному гражданскому, о чём бы тот не попросил. Питеру это сразу не понравилось и он лишь надеялся, что просьба окажется какой-нибудь мелкой. Поддельные паспорта. Или еще что в этом роде. С чем можно будет разобраться за день, и тогда Питер с чистой совестью завтра улетел бы в Нью-Йорк, а там и до Миннесоты, где на его беззаботную старость  давно был прикуплен дом, рукой подать. 

Размечтавшись о заслуженной пенсии, он не сразу заметил  подошедшего наконец своего клиента. Высокий, сухопарый. Светлая кожа, еще не успевшая пострадать от местного жестокого солнца, казалась еще белее от контраста с черной футболкой. Он что-то говорил, но его голос тонул в общем гуле и Питеру пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы расслышать слова.

— ...капитан Морроу?  — повторил клиент, усаживаясь напротив.

— Ты опоздал, — Питер поморщился из-за упоминания своего звания. — Я не капитан. Меня лишили звания. Полагаю, тебе это известно, раз ты здесь.

— Не знал, как лучше к тебе обращаться, — пожал плечами клиент, присаживаясь напротив. — Меня зовут Маркус. 

Питер ничего на это не ответил, ожидая когда тот перейдет к делу. В конце концов, он здесь не для пустых разговоров.

— Меня предупреждали, что вежливостью ты не отличаешься. Что ж, можешь сказать, где находится это место? 

Маркус достал из своего старого потертого рюкзака  не менее старую и потрепанную тетрадь в кожаной обложке. Из тетради он вытащил бумажный прямоугольник и развернул перед Питером. Это была карта.

— Ого. Сколько же ей лет? — спросил он, разглядывая границы и названия, которых уже давно не существовало. 

— Не знаю. Точно больше семидесяти, — пожал плечами Маркус, а затем указал на обведенный красными чернилами участок карты. — Знаешь, как добраться до этого места?

Питер пододвинул к себе карту, вчитываясь в потускневшие от времени названия.

— Да. Самолётом до Найроби, там на автобус и….

— Нет. Нет. Можешь отвезти меня туда? — подтверждая догадки Питера, оборвал его Маркус. Питер откинулся на спинку стула, разглядывая собеседника. Тот держался вполне уверенно, но вот чуть подрагивающие пальцы выдавали его нервозность. Маркус походил на натянутую струну — готовый в любую минуту сорваться и раствориться в шумной толпе. Питера начало разбирать любопытство  — Маркус не походил на типичных его клиентов. Он резко подался вперед и спросил:

— Что ты пытаешься найти здесь? — Питер указал на красный кружок. Маркус вздрогнул от неожиданности и медленно сглотнул.

— Мне говорили, что лишних вопросов ты не задаёшь.

— Верно. Но и рисковать своей шкурой неизвестно ради чего я тоже не хочу. Что здесь находится? — продолжил давить Питер, подавшись вперед еще сильнее и прижимая рукой карту, которую Маркус пытался выхватить. На повторном вопросе он замер и посмотрел на Питера с такой смесью плохо скрываемого гнева и страха, что Питер понял — хорошего ждать от этой поездки точно не стоит.

— Так ты сможешь меня отвезти? — вновь спросил Маркус, убирая руку с карты. 

— Если скажешь, что там искать, я могу просто привезти это через пару недель. Так будет проще всем нам.

Питер не надеялся, что Маркус согласится на этот вариант, но решил всё же попытать удачу. Даже если это было что-то незаконное, Питеру было бы проще справиться с этим в одиночку, чем тащить через пол континента такую обузу. И Маркус его не разочаровал:

— Нет, я должен добраться до этого места, — упрямо настаивал он на своём, и в этом было что-то такое до боли знакомое Питеру, о чем он старался не вспоминать долгие годы. Что-то такое, что говорило Питеру: Маркус доберётся до этого места, будут ему помогать или нет. Другой вопрос в том, насколько живым он доберется. Таскать на душе ещё одного мертвеца Питер не хотел. В конце концов, какая ему разница — вернуться в Штаты неделей раньше или позже. Обычная поездка. Пускай и со своей спецификой. Он вновь откинулся на стул и вздохнул:

— Мы давно уже не в Канзасе, Дороти.

— Что?

— Ты вообще представляешь, что это за регион? Что требуется для такого путешествия? Ты прививки хотя бы сделал?

— Это было спонтанным решением, —  смущенно признался Маркус, убирая карту и дневник обратно в рюкзак. —  Я не знал, что буду делать, когда прилечу в Каир. Не был уверен, что эта встреча вообще состоится. Как и в том, что мне кто-нибудь согласится помочь. Я не знаю. 

Питер нахмурился: так рваться на задворки мира, непонятно что ожидая найти, и ничего не продумать?

— Уверен, что это место стоит таких усилий? —  выразил он свои сомнения.

— Дело не в моей уверенности или желании. Это… важно.

— Как знаешь, — вздохнул Питер, понимая, что более внятных ответов не дождется. По крайней мере, сейчас. Потом посмотрел на часы, прикидывая сколько понадобится времени утрясти все сложности этого внезапного тура. И вновь оглядел гостя с ног до головы: —  Это все твои вещи?

—  Э... Да.

Вытащив из кармана рубашки блокнот, Питер быстро черкнул в нём пару строк, вырвал листок и протянул клиенту: 

— Там, —  он махнул рукой в конец улицы, —  за углом, через две лавки будет комиссионка. Хозяина зовут Вафа. Отдашь это ему и купишь себе что-то более туристического вида.

— Туристического?

— Лучше, если нас будут принимать за обычных белых туристов, которые хотят поглазеть на всякие древности. Пирамиды Хартума куда менее известны, чем пирамиды Гизы. Где ты остановился?

— У Церкви Святой Марии.  
Питер записал адрес, кивнул и поднялся — времени оставалось катастрофически мало и он не мог себе позволить дальше упражняться в регионоведении. 

—  Будь готов к четырем утра... Я приеду к церкви.

Он выдержал многозначительную паузу и добавил:

— Хотя очень советую хорошенько подумать еще раз. Это не те места, в которые стоит соваться без точного понимания, куда и зачем направляешься.

— Именно поэтому я и обратился к тебе. 

— Туше, — хмыкнул Питер и, отсчитав пару фунтов, положил их на стол: — Попробуй местный кофе. Американцам стоило бы поучиться. 


	2. Chapter 2

Как любой столичный и туристический город, Каир никогда не спал. Даже ранним утром можно было найти открытые забегаловки с посетителями, встретить подгулявших туристов или бедняг, чей рабочий день начинался задолго до рассвета. И все же, именно такой Каир нравился Питеру. После заката дневная жара начинала спадать и дышать становилось легче — раскаленные на солнце пыль с песком уже не сушили легкие при каждом вдохе. Подсвеченные фонарями и гирляндами, почти безлюдные, ночью улицы старого Каира напоминали Питеру сказки о дивном Востоке, которыми он зачитывался в детстве. Древние храмы, вечные пирамиды, руины затерянных в песках городов приводили маленького Питера в восторг и он мечтал, подобно Аллану Квотермейну, отправиться в опасное приключение и непременно найти древний клад.  
Древний клад он так и не нашёл, а вот опасных приключений на его жизнь выпало столько, что Питер, будь у него такая возможность, посоветовал бы своему малолетнему «я» выбрать другого героя для подражания. Кого-то со скучной офисной работой, ипотекой и без лишних дырок в старом теле. Питер усмехнулся своим мыслям и свернул к церкви. Маркуса он увидел сразу — тот сидел на скамейке, разглядывал резные стены церкви и, кажется, так был загипнотизирован каменной вязью, что не обратил никакого внимания на остановившуюся неподалеку машину.  
Питер надавил на клаксон, привлекая внимание своего клиента. Резкий звук прокатился громом по узкой древней улице, распугивая многочисленных местных кошек. Маркус, подобно одной из них, вскочил на ноги, весь подобрался и уставился на машину. Питер знал, что слепящий свет фар не давал Маркусу разглядеть, кто сидит за рулём и потому позволил себе мстительную задержку, помучив его неведением несколько дольше, чем того требовали минимальные правила вежливости. И когда Маркус отступил, готовый повернуться и уйти, Питер вышел из машины, приветственно махнув рукой.  
— Ты опоздал, — буркнул Маркус, словно повторяя их первую встречу.  
— О, так бывает, когда приходится спешить, — пожал плечами Питер, и, оглядев Маркуса с ног до головы, добавил: — Неплохо приоделся.  
Вафа и вправду постарался на славу — подобрал Маркусу и штаны-карго, и жилетку с карманами поверх мягкой хлопковой рубашки, и даже дурацкую панамку. Хотя всё выглядело немного потрепанным, одежда отлично создавала нужное впечатление — не слишком успешный клерк, чей кризис среднего возраста выражался не в дорогих машинах или молодых любовницах, а в путешествии на край света, к которому он подготовился исключительно по брошюре из сувенирной лавки аэропорта. Впрочем, самому Маркусу, похоже, в новой одежде было не слишком комфортно. Он повёл плечами, будто от холода, и поудобнее перехватил располневший рюкзак:  
— Может, поедем уже?  
— Я надеялся, что ты всё-таки передумаешь, — вздохнул Питер. — Это не развеселая поездка из Айдахо в Техас  
— Не принимай меня за идиота. Да, эта поездка была спонтанной и видит Бог, я уже жалею что обратился к тебе, но ни само путешествие, ни ты в качестве помощника не были моим личным выбором, так что оставь свои колкости для кого-нибудь другого.  
— Я рад, что язык у тебя острый не только на уговоры.  
— Надеюсь, в перевозках ты такой же мастер, как и в ёрничестве, — в тон ему парировал Маркус.  
— Хах, мы с тобой непременно поладим, — рассмеялся Питер, поворачивая ключ зажигания. Лэнд-Ровер всхрапнул бешеной лошадью и заглох. Питер выругался про себя и снова повернул ключ. Двигатель вновь натужно взвыл и затих. Машину давно было пора менять и Питер каждый год обещал себе найти что-то поновее, а этот сорокалетний хлам сдать на металлолом. Но всегда находились какие-то причины отложить покупку новой машины на потом. И, похоже, сейчас Питеру придется расхлебывать последствия собственной нерасторопности. Он на удачу попробовал завести машину в третий раз и та, будто услышав его мысли, ровно затарахтела.  
— Чёртова железка, — Питер хлопнул по рулю. — Похоже, даже машина не хочет ехать в такую даль.  
— Тогда тебе стоит взять другую машину, — пожал плечами в ответ Маркус. Питер фыркнул не хуже мотора и нажал на газ.  
Автострада сливалась в сплошную ленту, пока машина неслась по сонному Коптскому району, огибая старинные здания и пыльные многоэтажки, новомодные жилые комплексы и торговые центры, зеленые островки парков. По набережной Нила выехали за город, где кроме небольших ферм да промышленных корпусов не осталось ничего, кроме бескрайней пустыни. Рассвет ржавым налётом растекался по сизому небу, и вместе с солнцем поднималась привычная жара. Размеренный рокот мотора и монотонность дороги убаюкивали. Питер сморгнул и повернулся к спутнику, надеясь развеять сонливость каким-нибудь разговором. Но Маркус успел за час поездки задремать, склонив голову на грудь. Вздохнув, Питер включил радио, убавил громкость, и стал переключать станции в поисках какого-нибудь музыкального канала. На очередном переключении динамики внезапно взорвались резким, неприятным скрежетом и Маркус, вздрогнув, проснулся.  
— Извини, — сказал Питер, выключая радио. — Не хотел разбудить.  
— Ничего, — Маркус потянулся, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Потом посмотрел по сторонам и спросил: — Где мы?  
— Только выехали из Хельвана. Это что-то вроде пригорода Каира, так что нам еще ехать и ехать.  
Маркус неуверенно кивнул, будто название ему что-то сказало, и уставился в окно, за которым проносились далекие огни поселения. Он казался спокойным, но всё же Питер видел те скрываемые мелочи, что выдавали тревогу Маркуса: как он прижимал к себе рюкзак или как время от времени чуть дрожащими пальцами касался подвески браслета на запястье. И потому Питер решил рассказать ему о ближайших планах — возможно это бы помогло Маркусу хоть немного успокоиться.  
— К вечеру доберемся до Асвана. Там, в порту, нас будут ждать, и проведут через границу.  
— В порту? — нахмурился Маркус. — Разве нельзя добраться по суше?  
— Можно, конечно, — пожал плечами Питер, удивившись про себя такой реакции. — Но так придется пересекать ещё больше границ, да и по времени выйдет в разы дольше. Так что, — он улыбнулся, — готовься к незабываемому туру по Нилу на ржавом корыте. И вот ещё что: когда доберемся до Судана, ни с кем особо не разговаривай. От меня и от машины далеко не отходи, если где-то будем останавливаться. Если местные будут куда-то зазывать — отказывайся. Хотя лучше вообще ничего им не говори. Делай вид, что ничего не понимаешь.  
— Там настолько неспокойно?  
Питер пожал плечами:  
— Ну, тебя скорее ограбят, чем решат похитить. Перепродажа паспортов приносит неплохие деньги, а возни и риска гораздо меньше. Раньше, конечно, всякое бывало, но сейчас слишком много туристов.  
Маркус кивнул и вновь отвернулся к окну, заметно расслабившись. Питер посчитал это своей маленькой победой — хуже нет, чем постоянно нервничающий клиент. Неприятности к таким липнут что пчёлы на мёд.  
— Почему ты этим занимаешься? — неожиданно спросил Маркус.  
— А, любопытство. Давай так: я отвечу на твой вопрос, а ты ответишь на мой.  
— Тогда я лучше посплю, — хмыкнул Маркус, демонстративно развалившись на сиденье, насколько позволял ремень безопасности, и закрыл глаза.  
К полудню они добрались до Кены — средних размеров город удачно расположился на одном из основных туристических направлений, что, помимо очередных древних руин, и стало причиной его процветания. Как и во многих подобных городах, старинные постройки чередовались с многоэтажками всех оттенков охры, создавая впечатление, будто город целиком вылепили из песка. Хотя — почему «будто». Даже близость к Нилу не создавала, на вкус Питера, этому месту особенного отличия от других пустынных городков.  
Нужный им паром отплывал вечером, так что времени добраться до порта было более чем достаточно. Питер решил остановиться — заправить машину, пообедать, просто отдохнуть от дороги, в конце концов. Они устроились за самым дальним столиком в какой-то безымянной забегаловке неподалеку от заправки, и здесь Маркус, всю дорогу молчавший, к удивлению Питера вдруг разговорился, живо интересуясь местными достопримечательностями. Не то чтобы Питер был большим знатоком истории, но, похоже, Маркуса вполне устраивало и то что он мог рассказать.  
Почти дружеская болтовня скрасила оставшиеся часы. Оба избегали касаться личных тем, словно по негласному договору, обсуждать дело тоже не очень хотелось, но они всё же нашли о чем поговорить, помимо Кенайских руин. Однако в Асване Маркус вновь стал молчаливым, и когда они в порту ждали своей очереди грузиться на паром, Питер не выдержал:  
— Если есть что-то, что может угрожать всему этому мероприятию... Что-то, что мне стоит знать до того, как мы окажемся на пароме, то сейчас лучшее время рассказать.  
Он пристально следил за лицом Маркуса, чтобы наверняка не пропустить любое подтверждение своих подозрений.  
Маркус промолчал. Сжал губы в тонкую нить.  
— Нет, ничего, — солгал он. Питер кивнул и заехал по трапу на паром.

*** ***  
Питер и представить не мог, что какие-то тридцать часов на пароме обернутся для их предприятия настоящим испытанием. И дело было вовсе не в забитых людьми и машинами палубах, не в тесноте паршивеньких кают и даже не в качке, к которой Питер так и не привык, даже после недолгой службы на флоте. Нет, всё это были мелочи, с которыми можно было смириться, которые можно было не замечать. Чего Питер не замечать не мог, так это тревожность Маркуса, которая с каждой оставленной позади милей, лишь возрастала. Он её пытался скрывать, но настолько неудачно, что не нужно быть хоть сколько-нибудь проницательным, чтобы заметить её.  
Маркус не выходил из каюты без особой на то нужды, вздрагивая от каждого слишком громкого звука. Он всю дорогу снова и снова перечитывал потрёпанную тетрадь, перебирая подрагивающими пальцами отполированные черные бусины чёток, и Питера всё больше разбирало любопытство. Ему, конечно, редко когда сообщали что он будет перевозить. Или кого. Или зачем. Но Питер всегда хорошо представлял с кем и чем ему приходилось иметь дело. Здесь же вопросов оставалось так много, что Питер продолжал себя спрашивать зачем вообще в это ввязался. Да, долг, который он не имел право не оплатить, но кто же суёт голову в пасть льву, предварительно не узнав что это за лев? А Питер узнать пытался. Информации об этом Маркусе удалось найти немного. Вроде как священник, вроде как бывший, вроде как был замешан в нескольких странных преступлениях, пускай и как свидетель. Вроде как недолгое время у него был напарник, который бесследно исчез. Ни семьи, ни хоть сколько нибудь близких друзей. Только церковь и чемодан тайн, которые Маркус таскал с собой.  
К вечеру второго дня, когда половина пути по Нилу была пройдена, Питер решился нарушить собственное же правило — не лезть в дела клиентов больше, чем того требовали обстоятельства. Поэтому, вернувшись из кают-компании с двумя кружками кофе, Питер запер их каюту, и спросил:  
— Что с тобой происходит?  
Маркус оторвал взгляд от тетради и перевёл его сначала на протянутый Питером кофе, потом на него самого.  
— В каком смысле «что со мной происходит»?, — спросил Маркус. Бусины чёток на мгновение замирают, а потом вновь начинают скользить между сжатых пальцев.  
Питер поставил нетронутый кофе на столик и сел напротив.  
— Как только мы сели на паром, ты разнервничался так, будто тебя в ящик со змеями посадили.  
— Не люблю плавать. Или летать, — чуть помолчав, ответил Маркус. — Некуда бежать в случае чего.  
— В случае чего?  
Маркус нахмурился и, убрав чётки, сложил руки на груди, отгораживась от Питера.  
— Разве ты не должен не задавать лишних вопросов своим клиентам?  
— Ну, во-первых, ты не платил мне, чтобы я не задавал вопросов. Во-вторых, даже если я не задаю вопросов, я предпочитаю всё же знать, с чем имею дело. А ты - чёртова информационная черная дыра, что годовые финансовые отчёты твоей церкви. Кстати, ты поэтому ушёл? Узнал что она не так чиста и непорочна, как ты надеялся?  
— А в-третьих? — зло прошипел Маркус. Что-ж, вышло куда грубее, чем Питер рассчитывал, но теперь он знал, куда нужно давить, чтобы интересную ему информацию. Питер прихлебнул кофе из своей чашки.  
— А в-третьих, может уже расскажешь какого чётра ты так рвёшься в Туркану?  
— Я уже говорил, что не знаю что там.  
— Чушь.  
— Я. Не. Знаю.  
— Это брехня, Маркус. Ты нашёл людей, которые вынудили меня помочь тебе. Ты пересёк половину мира, чтобы оказаться здесь. И хочешь, чтобы я поверил, что это всё ради озера посреди пустыни?  
Маркус отвернулся к иллюминатору, за которым мерно покачивались багряны в закатном солнце воды великого Нила.  
— В 1947 году там нашли храм. Древний. Его возвели задолго до того, как христианство распространилось там. Если верить этим записям, — Маркус положил ладонь на тетрадь, с которой не расставался, — это храм появился гораздо раньше чем христианство вообще где либо распространилось.  
— И ты надеешься там найти?... — продолжил выуживать Питер.  
— Я не знаю что должен там найти.  
— Маркус.  
— Я не знаю! Не знаю! Я думал, — Маркус продолжал смотреть в иллюминатор, будто боясь, что Питер его высмеет, стоит только Маркусу перевести на него взгляд. — Думал, что всё станет ясно как только доберусь до Каира и встречусь с тобой. Потом думал, что пойму, когда окажусь в храме. Но я всё ещё не знаю зачем. И не знаю как объяснить почему это важно так, чтобы ты не принял меня за сумасшедшего.  
— Хорошо. Ладно.  
— И есть… люди, — странным тоном выделил Маркус. — Которые не хотят чтобы я добрался до храма. Или вообще хоть до куда-нибудь добрался.  
— Кто они? — насторожился Питер. Он с самого начала догадывался, что эта поездка не будет такой лёгкой и безобидной, как казалось. И теперь, выяснив это, Питер почувствовал облегчение — теперь он точно знал чего ожидать.  
— Кто угодно. Могут быть кем угодно. Кем-то из местных. Туристами, как и мы, — Маркус с силой сжал свою голову руками и прошептал: — Господи, это так невыносимо — боятся каждой тени. В каждом прохожем видеть зло. Знать, что даже своих близких не сможешь уберечь.  
Питер поджал губы — он слишком хорошо понимал эти чувства. Разве что все те, за кого мог Питер так переживать, давно уже были мертвы. Но как бы то ни было, паника делу их не поможет и, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить Маркуса, Питер наклонился к нему и, положив руку тому на плечо, заглянул в глаза:  
— Послушай, Маркус, мы справимся. Спокойно доедем, ты найдёшь этот свой храм или что ты на самом деле там ищешь. Ты слышишь меня?


End file.
